Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~
Concert Tour''' ---- Released TBA Format DVD, Blu-Ray Recorded TBA ---- Morning Musume Concert Tour Chronology ---- Previous: Colorful Character Fall 2012 Tour Next: TBA Fall 2013 Tour ]] Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (モーニング娘。コンサートツアー2013春　ミチシゲ☆イレブンSOUL～田中れいな卒業記念スペシャル～) is Morning Musume's 2013 Spring concert tour. This is the graduation concert for 6th generation member Tanaka Reina, and is also their first concert to feature 11th generation member Oda Sakura. The Morning Musume 12ki Member ~Mirai Shoujo~ Audition was announced on the first day of this concert tour. Setlist *Opening Act: Specific Days Only **Juice=Juice Introduction **Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakeshimenakya ne - Juice=Juice #Kono yo ni Shinjitsu no Ai ga Hitotsu dake Aru no Nara - LoVendoЯ #MC1 - LoVendoЯ #Ameagari no Yozora ni - LoVendoЯ #Opening VTR (track played: Lalala no Pipipi) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai #Help me!! #Wakuteka Take a chance #MC2 #Brainstorming #Love Innovation #Ookii Hitomi - Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina #MC3 - Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina #Pyocopyoco Ultra - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura #What's Up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~ #Daisuki Dakara Zettai Yurusanai - Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura #Watashi no Dekkai Hana - Tanaka Reina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #Nani mo Tomo Are! - Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Aishuu no Romantic - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki #MC4 - Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Satou Masaki, Kudou Haruka, Oda Sakura #＊ #Tokimeku Tokimeke - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #Medley: #*Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan #*Naichau Kamo #*Renai Hunter #*Only You #*Mikan #*Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai #MC5 #Dokka~n Cappricio (Sayashi Riho and Ishida Ayumi dance battle in interlude) :Encore #One, Two, Three # MC #Happy Daisakusen Notes *＊: Performance Varies **Rock no Teigi - Tanaka Reina (Background Dancers: Sayashi Riho, Satou Masaki) **Shabondama Tanaka Reina Featured Members *Morning Musume **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina (Graduation Concert) **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura (Debut Concert) *Special Guests: **Juice=Juice ***Miyazaki Yuka ***Kanazawa Tomoko ***Takagi Sayuki ***Otsuka Aina ***Miyamoto Karin ***Uemura Akari **LoVendoЯ ***Uozumi Yuki ***Okada Marina ***Miyazawa Marin Trivia *When Tanaka Reina announced her graduation, the tour's name was changed to honor her graduation. *When the concert name was announced first, many fans thought that it would be the graduation concert of Michishige Sayumi. *The concert is named after current leader, Michishige Sayumi, however, her name is spelled in katakana. *This is the 2nd spring tour in a row in which a Morning Musume member graduates in Nippon Budokan. *This is the second time a concert tour is named after the leader, the first being Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~. *This is the second concert tour to have a Morning Musume member graduate on May 21st, first being is Ichii Sayaka. * Sayashi Riho and Sato Masaki will celebrate their birthdays during this concert tour. * A petition was started for a live stream of May 21, Tanaka's Graduation on Youtube. Links to this petition was also posted on various fanpages via Hello!Project on Facebook. * Juice=Juice will be the opening act for most of the concerts. *On the first day, 12th generation auditions were announced. Gallery qZYut3G.jpg|Pre-show stage oZDIezI.jpg|Lovender sdlmr3t.jpg 5CbTISy.jpg Concert Schedule *Total: 37 Shows Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:2013 Concerts Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:11 Members Line-Up Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 DVDs Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:Morning Musume Graduation Concerts Category:Hello! Project Graduation Concerts